A Day in the Life of Sephiroth
by GalaxyDreams
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Sephiroth lives each day? This story shows the main aspects of some of the things Sephiroth does to our heroes.
1. The Group Gets Together

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and all of its characters is not mine. Please don't sue me. Thanks.

A Day in the Life of Sephiroth by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Sephiroth groaned as he pulled out his sword and slashed the alarm clock to pieces.

"That's better," he said as he struggled to get out of bed. "Hmm...who shall I torture today?" Sephiroth asked aloud as he pulled out his list of possible candidates to humiliate. Each day, he had a different stooge to mess with.

As Sephiroth pulled on his black cloak and put his sword in its place, he descended down the marble staircase of his 25 million gil mansion. He was tired of living in the traditional dark and scary homes that most people expected him to live in. When Cloud and the Barret discovered that Sephiroth was moving in next door to them, iron bars seemed to cover the windows on Cloud's and Barret's homes. Sephiroth didn't understand why these wrought iron bars were suddenly at his two friends' houses.

Today when he checked the list, it said in big, bold, red letters, "Torture Everyone."

"Oooh, my favorite thing to do." Sephiroth said. After eating a slice of bread and some orange juice, our favorite villain made his way to the front door.

It was a beautiful summer day, and the seagulls could be seen at the beach. Sephiroth really liked Costa Del A Sol, but especially enjoyed living so close to his favorite friends' houses.

Sephiroth inhaled the fresh morning smell and made his way to the beach. He spotted Barret and Cloud playing basketball on the far end of the beach. Sephiroth casually made his way over to them.

Cloud was maneuvering around the bigger Barret, while the bigger guy tried his best to catch up to the spikey-haired kid. Cloud eventually won the game. Barret sat in a heap on the ground complaining that Cloud had cast "Slow" on him and that was how he won the game. Cloud just did his victory stance.

"Hello you two," Sephiroth greeted as he smiled.

"Uh, hi," Cloud said as he eyed the silver-haired man in front of him.

"Huh? What dya think you're doin here, you crazy son of a gun?" Barret demanded as he got up. He checked to see if his gun-arm was fully loaded. Cloud just put a hand on his sword.

"Oh, gentlemen, don't be so suspicious of me. I only came to see my two favorite friends," Sephiroth said as he smiled, showing off gleaming white teeth.

"But I thought Vincent was your favorite friend? After all, wasn't it you who said that you and him had the same sense in style?" Cloud asked as he slowly let go of his sword.

"Young Cloud, you must know that I like everyone equally. There's a day for each of you to tortu-" Sephiroth paused as he remembered his torture list. "Heh, heh, what I came here for was to ask you if any of you wanted to go with me to the Gold Saucer. I have 10 golden tickets. You are free to bring everyone else of course," Sephiroth smiled as he formulated his plan for the hero gang.

"Geez! First you come here scaring the pants off me, and now you askin us to go with you to the carnival?" Barret exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air.

Cloud tried to calm Barret by saying that there would be baby Chocobo's at the Gold Saucer. After all, even if they were going with the worst villain of all, it was free.

"Ok, Sephiroth, I'll go. But it's only because I was thinking of going anyway. My Gold ticket was stolen by some creep in a black jacket. I don't know who exactly he was" Cloud said as he tried to remember what the guy looked like.

Sephiroth chuckled silently to himself as he recalled how easy it was to steal Cloud's ticket. Sephiroth had cast "Sleepel" on the poor kid, and he was asleep in a flash. How easy he was to manipulate," Sephiroth thought silently to himself. Sometimes even he couldn't believe how brilliantly his mind worked.

Cloud and Barret called the others, and they said to meet at Costa Del A Sol at the first big house they saw. But Cloud didn't tell them it was Sephiroth's house. The others didn't even know that Sephiroth lived so close to Barret and Cloud. Cloud figured that if they found out, they would move to Costa Del A Sol themselves just to protect Cloud from Sephiroth.

Barret was spooked about going there. He kicked and screamed like a little girl, as Cloud struggled to drag the big guy. After all, Barret did look tough and all, not to mention having a gun for an arm. It was hard to believe how cowardly he acted sometimes.

"Man, oh man. I can hardly believe that this guy is actually living in a house like a normal person," Barret said as he looked around himself at the beautiful house.

"Well, you are right about that. What I'm trying to figure out is how Sephiroth got the money to pay for this place. It must have costed more than 15 million gil," Cloud wondered, picking up one of the vases Sephiroth had from Wutai. On the vase was a picture of a pack of lions eating their pray. Cloud put the vase down.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Cloud opened the door and saw Red XIII. He wasn't wearing his weapon.

"Hey there, Red," Cloud greeted as he let Red XIII in.

"Good morning," Red said as he found a spot on the floor and seated himself. "It was very nice of you to invite me with everyone," he said.

"No problem. You are one of us, you know," Cloud said nicely.

"Wow, is this your house Cloud? I must compliment you in your taste for design," Red said as he marveled at the extravagant mansion.

"Hey, man. We didn't pay for this trip you know. Sephiroth did," Barret said bluntly. "And this place doesn't belong to Cloud. Sephiroth lives here," Barret explained as he shined his fingernails and wiped them on his shirt.

"E-Excuse me?! Sephiroth invited us? Oh my goodness, I had no idea," Red said as he calmed himself.

"That's right. The guy that tried to kill us in our game Final Fantasy 7, not to mention how he killed Aeris, is now askin us to be his friend," Barret replied, as he dusted off his shirt.

"And I didn't even equip a weapon..." Red said as he put his head down.

"Don't worry. Just stay next to me, and I'll protect you," Cloud said., as he pushed the memory of Aeris out. Thinking of her saddened him.

"Th-Thank you," Red replied.

The doorbell rang again, and Cait Sith arrived along with Cid.

"Howdy folks! Who wants their fortune read?" Cait Sith greeted excitedly.

"Shut up, you stuffed toy!" That darn fortune telling stuff don't work anyway," Cid said as he put his cigarette out. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey man, glad you could make it!!" Barret said as he slapped Cid on the back. Cid gasped from the force of that slap. Barret knocked the wind out of him.

"B-(gasp) Barret! Why'd you-(gasp) do that?" Cid managed to choke out.

"H-Hey! You ok, man?!" Barret exclaimed as he tried to help Cid.

From all the commotion, nobody heard the doorbell, so Vincent, Yuffie, and Tifa let themselves in.

"Hey everyone! How're y'all doin!" Yuffie greeted as she hopped off her Chocobo. The chocobo ran to Cloud.

"Thanks for inviting me," Vincent said warmly.

"So, is everyone here?" Tifa asked. "I can't wait to get to Gold Saucer!"

All of a sudden, Sephiroth appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad you all could make it!" Sephiroth yelled as he made his way down. He seemed to float down the staircase.

"Whoa, I didn't know this guy was coming too," Cid said as he took out his spear.

"Yeah, Cloud. You didn't tell us HE was hosting this trip," Yuffie said.

"Oh, don't be silly. I gave up that attitude of destruction months ago. Now, I just want to treat my good friends out to a wonderful time at the carnival. Shall we get going?" Sephiroth said to the group as he gestured them to the front of the house.

"I thought he didn't have any friends," Yuffie whispered to Red XII.

The group flew in Sephiroth's aircraft, and before they knew it, the Gold Saucer's flashing lights greeted them. The ship found a spot at the landing zone.

"Ok, everyone. Here are your tickets," Sephiroth said as he distributed them one by one. "Enjoy!" he smiled evilly.

End of Ch. 1

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this thrilling story. I'll put Chapter 2 up tomorrow.


	2. Sephiroth's Evil Deeds

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 or any of their characters is not mine. Please don't sue me. Thanks.

A Day in the Life of Sephiroth by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

Chapter 2: Sephiroth's Evil Deeds

As the group took their tickets one by one, Sephiroth couldn't help but try to hide a smirk. "Man, these guys so easy to fool," Sephiroth thought silently to himself.

"Yeah! Cait Sith lets go to the Wonder Square!" Yuffie yelled out. She grabbed the poor stuffed toy and dragged him with her. 

"Y-Yuffie, wait a sec...I have to head to the Chocobo square to take everyone's fortunes first!" Cait Sith pleaded. But it was no use, the girl had a firm grip on him.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the Ghost Square," Vincent announced with a swish of his cape. He jumped in the entrance.

"Hey Barret, wanna go check out the Event Square? I heard there are some pretty good shows there for us to act in," Cid said.

"Alright, man, if you say so," Barret said as he went with Cid.

"Hey Red! You come too, ok?" Cid asked, and the three headed to audition for the play.

Tifa went to the Chocobo Square since she liked the Chocobo Races so much, while Cloud headed for the Battle Square. 

"Ok everyone! Have a good time!" Sephiroth yelled. "I'll be at the hotel. Let's meet at 7 o'clock so we can all have dinner, ok?" he said. "Oh, if you knew what I'm about to do..." Sephitoth thought to himself. "Hehehe...." he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~

As everyone enjoyed their own activity, Sephiroth decided that it was time to take action. He thought that no one would ever suspect that it would be him who would soon be playing practical jokes on everyone. (They were going to be practical jokes in his eyes, but it seems more evil than simple jokes)

Sephiroth wandered over to the Ghost Square where Vincent was. Vincent was in the lobby playing chess with one of the ghosts. Sephiroth hid in the shadows from the other room. Suddenly, the lights went out, and Vincent stood up immediately. He clutched his gun in his hands. 

Sephiroth exited the hotel silently and locked the door, as he heard Vincent's gun firing in all directions. 

"Heehee, since he likes ghosts so much, how 'bout we see how he can stand the ghosts I created? Hahahaha!!" Sephiroth laughed as he skipped to the graveyard to the Chocobo Square.

At the Chocobo Square, Sephiroth watched from the corner of the room. He saw Tifa as she won several races. He went up to the Chocobo Race Caretaker.

"Excuse me, Miss, Um, I heard a group of riders back there saying that the Chocobo opponents were riding too slow. It's too easy to win," Sephiroth said coolly.

"Is that so? Well, let's see what they say about my secret weapon! MY chocobo doesn't finish the race....in fact, finishing the race is the LAST thing he would do. Instead, he runs after the other riders until they fall off! And that's when he goes for the finish line! When everyone is down on the ground! Hahaha!" Ester laughed like a lunatic.

"Whoa, I better go now. Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked slowly. "Maybe I should give you a glass of water or something?" he said.

"No, that's ok! I'm gonna unleash Phantom now!" Ester said.

"Who's Phantom?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"The name of my chocobo!" Ester said. "There he goes!" she yelled.

Sephiroth watched with wonder as the black chocobo sped after each rider until each one fell off. Even Tifa fell. Sephiroth laughed because he was so amazed at his brilliance. The next victims were Cait Sith and Yuffie.

~~~~~~

Screams of joy were heard coming from the wonder square as Yuffie jumped up and down happily. 

"Cait Sith, look! I won the arm wrestling championship! Now I have a lifetime ticket for FREE Power Sources!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Oh, wow," Cait Sith replied. He seemed rather fed up with the squealing Yuffie. He wandered over to tell an old lady's fortune.

Sephiroth frowned slightly. Power Sources were extremely rare, and he really wanted Yuffie's lifetime ticket to them. There was only one thing to do. Yuffie had ran off to chase Cait Sith, and it left the gaming area vacant. He messed with a few wires here and there, and finally he was done. He knew that Yuffie loved Materia, and Cait Sith had a slight love for them too. Sephiroth made sure that the machine never let anyone win its game no matter how hard you played. To top it all off, the grand prize was the Master Magic materia, along with Master Summon, and Master Command. He knew Yuffie would die trying to win those prizes. He figured that torturing her in a slow and frustrating way was just as entertaining to watch.

"Mwah-hahaha! I am THE BEST mastermind ever!" Sephiroth said as he headed to his next target. Sephiroth jumped in the Event Square.

~*End of Chapter 2*~

Author's Note: I hope you liked the things Sephiroth did. More of his evil doings is coming soon! ^_~


	3. Under the Guillotine

Disclaimer: Like I said before, FF7 is not mine. Please don't sue me, thanks.

Chapter 3: Under the Guillotine

Sephiroth hopped down the Event Square and landed softly on the ground. He made his way towards the arena and found it empty. Then he read the schedules at the far end of the pathway. It said that the show was starring Barret Wallace, Red XIII, and Cid Highwind. The curtain wouldn't rise until another 25 minutes. Sephiroth laughed out loud.

"I'm surprised that those three managed to get a part in the play. Not to mention that Barret is the main character. Hmm.. I wonder where the entrance to backstage is..." Sephiroth said as he wandered off to look for the back door. 

After much searching, Sephiroth found the entrance to the backstage area. He flipped on the light switch and found the room empty. He figured that the cast had not arrived yet, or were busy having dinner. In the far corner of the room, Sephiroth spotted a guillotine, which was obviously a stage prop. He started to formulate a plan in his mind. "Hehehe," he chuckled.

~~~~~~~

__

cheering and clapping

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's performance! This play is about the story of two men living in the past, along with their pet. But fate got its way with these men, and they soon found themselves under something horrible. Let me introduce the play of "The Two Thieves." So sit back and enjoy the show!"

__

clapping as the lights dim

Old music plays in the background as Barret walks onstage wearing a big white outfit. He looks somewhat like a marshmallow.

"I thought I told Marcus and his pet to meet me in this clearing. I gue- I mean, I suppose they got lost," Barret said as he struggled to act out his part about a man named Hans. "I suppose I will just sit here until they return.

A rustle is heard from the fake bushes as Cid and Red show up. Cid is wearing a brown outfit, and Red had on a brown piece of clothing as well. Red didn't look too happy about wearing the clothing.

"Hans! There you are! We bett- ahem, must run away before they catch us!" Cid says as he badly acts out his part.

Suddenly, more voices are heard as Barret is grabbed by the arms.

"Get 'yer lousy hands off me, you weasels!" Barret yelled, now out of character.

"Psst! Barret! You're not supposed to say that! You're Hans, remember? The thief who stole the sword from the king! Your character doesn't talk that way!" the director said to Barret.

"Oh, what I meant to say was... 'What's the meaning of this?'" Barret said.

__

The curtain falls as the lights dim. Minutes later, the scene has changed showing a crowd of townspeople gathering around three guillotines. Barret, Cid, and Red are underneath them. 

"Your punishment is death!" the executor announced as he put a hand on the handle.

"This is getting really good," Sephiroth said as he munched on a bag of popcorn. "It's only a matter of moments before my plan takes effect. "Uh-oh....come to think of it, I don't remember which blade of the three guillotines I replaced.....I completely forgot which guillotine has the real blade! Oh well, it's better to anticipate the outcome this way, I guess!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he turned his gaze back to the show.

The executor whispered to Red, "Don't worry, these blades are made of rubber, so they won't hurt at all. The only thing you have to do is pull your head out of the hole just before the blade comes down. We'll handle the rest. The audience will think that your head really did get cut off!" the actor said.

"O-Okay," Red replied.

The moment of anticipation came as the audience waited for the blade to drop. Then, the executor said, "It is time."

He pulled the handle and the blade fell down just as Red pulled his head out of the hole with ease.

"Whew, what a relief. My part is over," Red said as he crawled through the secret opening in the stage. 

The audience was captivated in the scene as they saw a "head" roll on the ground. It was really a melon, with a face painted on it. There was a curtain that hid Red's body that was supposed to be there. Red was taking a break backstage. 

The executor moved to the guillotine that Cid was in. "You shall die next," the executor said.

"I wonder if this is the real blade..." Sephiroth wondered as he opened a hero drink.

The executor pulled the handle, but instead of the soft whoosh sound the blade made before as it fell down, it made a sharp noise. Cid noticed the blade was not fake and he tried to pull his head out of the hole just like Red did, but something was wrong. His head would not come out of the hole! Just when Cid thought his life was over, he heard a blade hitting blade. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Cloud looking at the blade, then Cloud looked down at him.

"You alright, man?" Cloud asked with a look of worry on his face. He sliced the wood so Cid had an opening to come out of. Cid jumped up and gave Cloud a bear-hug.

"Oh, man! I thought I was dead! Thanks a lot, you spikey-headed kid!" Cid exclaimed with relief.

Cloud was still examining the blade. "Who did this?"

He looked towards the audience and spotted a man in a black cloak heading for the exit.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud said as the others chased after him.

~*End of Ch. 3*~

Author's Note: Will Cloud catch Sephiroth? Wait for the next chapter to find out!


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is not mine. Please don't sue me, thanks.

Chapter 4: Confrontation

"Look over there!" Cloud exclaimed as he pointed at the moving shadow.

"What's going on here?" Red asked as he wriggled out of his costume.

Barret had already understood what was going on and had ran after Cloud. Red ran after everyone else.

"Hey! Sephiroth! Stop!" Cloud yelled as he struggled to catch up to Sephiroth.

"Yo Cloud! Lemme show you how it's done!" Barret said as he shoved Cloud aside and put up his gun-arm. He started firing in all directions. The audience members were terrified and ran in all directions.

"Barret! Stop that! You might end up hurting someone!" Cloud exclaimed as he stood in front of the insane Barret.

Out of nowhere, Red leaped from the stage and took off like a rocket, following Sephiroth. After a long run, he finally saw the shadow of Sephiroth and leaped on top of him.

"Argghhh!!!!! Get him off me, you savage beast!" Sephiroth screamed as fear shown through his eyes.

Barret and Cloud were right behind the two. 

"Hehehe.....look what we've got here. It seems as though the so-called villain has been caught by the beast," Barret laughed.

"Sephiroth, you changed the blade in the guillotine didn't you?" Cloud asked accusingly.

From the distance, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Tifa were seen coming. They looked exhausted. Vincent's clothes were torn, and his naturally perfect hair was messed up. Yuffie had a look of pure frustration, and it seemed like she had been kicking something really hard since her shoes were worn, and Cait Sith looked really down. Tifa on the other hand said that she never wanted to see another chocobo again.

"Well, well.... did everyone enjoy are little stay?" Sephiroth asked innocently.

"What d'ya mean 'enjoy?' You're the one who's been playing tricks on us all haven't you?" Cid asked as he waved his spear in his hands.

"He put materia in the game machines 'cause he knew we couldn't resist! I kicked so hard, but I couldn't get the beautiful materia!!" she yelled as she looked at Cait Sith who agreed with her.

"It seems as though we have a little confrontation between us, now haven't we?" Sephiroth asked thoughtfully.

"You lying scum!" Barret yelled. "You said you changed, but you jes as bad as before!" he said.

"Am I?" Sephiroth asked.

"Whatcha mean 'am I?' You need to get an attitude change, mister!" Cid exclaimed.

"There's only one way to settle things here once and for all," Cloud declared drawing his sword. Cloud summoned Knights of the Round.

~~~~~~~~~

After all the knights had attacked, Sephiroth was on the ground badly hurt. But finally, he stood up covered in dirt. He held up his hand. On his finger was a rather large ring.

"If you don't want to become my stooge, how bout you work for me instead?" Sephiroth asked with confidence.

"What? Don't try to fool us! Cloud would never leave our "Rather Good-Looking and Courageous Group of Heroes Who Were Born to Kick Sephiroth's Lousy Behind Out of Town Until We All Were The Last Ones Standing in Order to Dominate the World Group!" Yuffie said.

*sweatdrops* from everyone

"What's in it for me?" Cloud asked, curious about the deal Sephiroth was asking him.

"Cloud!!! What do you think you're doing?!! You're never gonna get anywhere with that scumbag!" Cid yelled.

"Cloud, no!" Red exclaimed.

"Remember our past, Cloud!" Tifa said.

"Don't betray my trust, Cloud," Vincent said solemnly.

"Dumb spikey-headed kid," Barret said turning away.

Yuffie turned to Cait Sith. "I think this is the end of our "Rather Good-Looking and Courageous Group of Heroes Who Were Born to Kick Sephiroth's Lousy Behind Out of Town Until We All Were The Last Ones Standing in Order to Dominate the World Group," she said, shaking her head.

~~~~~~~~~

Cloud walked over to Sephiroth. "I will join you."

"That's what I've been expecting...." Sephiroth said with victory. "As for the rest of you, are you interested?" he asked.

"Never!" Barret yelled. "Why are you doing this Cloud?" 

".................." was Cloud's response.

The ring glowed a firey red, and Cloud collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds, and after the group of heroes watched their leader fall into the hands of Sephiroth, Cloud stood up with a new sparkle in his mako eyes.

"Get them," Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud charged at his former friends, with a new passion. Barret and the others looked on with fear, and decided to retreat for the time being. They would find a way to bring their friend back. Barret would never let Cloud join Sephiroth. And so a new journey begins..........

~*The End*~

Author's note: ::Author laughs insanely:: Hahahaha!!!!!!! 


End file.
